Royal Friend Love: FIXED!
by RebelliousDire
Summary: Cowan and Noah been best friends since the beginning of their youtube videos. But when Noah becomes more popular, Cowan regrets hiding the fact he is royal and disappears. Three years later, emotions run high, and Cowan's brother won't let Noah have Cowan. BOYXBOY! INCREST! THIS IS THE FIX VERIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter one: Thorns~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cowan!" Roared the tall, redheaded Pyromancer. Cowan didn't understand why, but his body moved on his own.

He jumped over the study table, and ran towards the death tower.

"Open the door!' he shouted at the bunch of necromancers who stood there, skipping class. They instantly recognized him, and slammed the door open. A few jumped off the low stairs to avoid the young prince from being stopped and caught by the angered Scottish, by the name Jack Frost.

The problem was that since Cowan was prince, he was supposed to attend all his classes, and make a good role model for the other troubled necromancers. But sadly, Cowan is Cowan, can't tame a troublemaker.

Cowan slammed the door close, students already covering up the track so no sign that he was there.

'If only Noah was here' he thought. His best friend, Noah Legend Coin and him, were you tubers, making and posting videos of their battles. Noah achieved high, becoming more and more popular with each view. Cowan was now a forgotten memory, since he never told his friend he was Prince of the Alsea Kingdom.

He put his back against the wall, his hair getting caught on the thorns that covered the door.

"OW!" he shrieked, trying to make it unwind from his short, but fluffy hair. The thorns scratched him on the temple, causing it to bleed quickly. There was a shuffle in the room, and a shadow moved towards him. Cowan saw this, quickly making a force field, ready to send off a sonic boom.

"Don't pull your hair, you idiot! Those veins are alive, the more you move they will start to eat you alive!" Cowan recognized the familiar voice, and let the field fall and stopped moving. The young boy reached over Cowan's head, steadily removing the annoying plant. His touch was gentle, as if he was petting a fire cat.

"Noah" Cowan murmured quietly. Noah looked down with a disappointed frown.

"At the age fourteen, titled as prince, you finally fell for the trap you got me into?" Cowan face went white. He remembered when they first met; Cowan purposely put the plant near his head. It caused a lot of chaos, since Cowan as a level 15, and Noah was a level 26. But Cowan was startled Noah found out his secret.

"I'm sorr-" Noah's hand quickly hit Cowan's face. He didn't realize that he was free from the thorns until he fell down from the other boy's hit.

"So three years you kept from me you were royalty? Should have known I got friends in high places, so I was bound to find out anyway!" Noah snarled. His eyes burnt with anger, and his left hand clenched at his side. Cowan gave a blank stare, and then suddenly grabbed Noah by the back of the neck.

He gave a sudden yelp, but was hidden under a moan when Cowan lick and bit at Noah's bottom lip. Cowan pushed him to the ground, getting on top of him, and quickly biting at the other boy's neck.

His hand slid over Noah's white tunic, sliding it off him.

"I don't like be scolded by lower status" remarked Cowan, as he grind down on Noah's lower region, earning a moan.

Noah gave a deadening glare. "And I don't like being bottom!" He flipped them over, pinning Cowan down. He lowered himself, crushing his lips on Cowan's, and pushing his tongue into the other's mouth. Cowan gripped Noah's brown hair, greedily taking the kiss.

The door of the tower opened, and a gasp reached both boys' ears. A boy with dark brown hair, and green eyes stared at them.

Noah was frozen in fear, caught by Cowan's older brother.

Cowan gave a little wave, and said "wanna join?"

"DON'T SAY THAT IDIOT!"

HEY! If you want the story to continue, either like or leave a comment~


	2. Chapter 2: Closet

**I DON'T OWN WIZARD101! BUT DO ENJOY! AND WARNING: YAOI!**

Noah sat stiffly, staring down to avoid the angered king's eyes. After the incident, Cowan older brother and king, Robert, brought them back to their kingdom, waiting for a punishment from the third king.

Waiting outside of the throne room, Noah can hear Cowan arguing with the Third. He couldn't hear clearly because his blood was rushing to fast to his head with the king staring at him.

"I DON'T CARE, XANDER! DON'T INTERFEAR WITH MY PEOPLE!" shouted Cowan, before stomping out of the room. Noah stood up, and so did Robert.

"What happen?" Noah asked, but Cowan did not respond, simply grabbing Noah's wrist and lead him down the hallway. Robert stood stun, to the fact that Cowan raised his voice to his most favored brother. He was quickly angered, to see Cowan and Noah running from him and the others.

"COME BACK!"

They ran faster.

They turned the corner, and hid in a storage room. It smelled of old books and pepper. Cowan closed the door quickly before pushing Noah against the wall, kissing his lips. The other boy pushed him away half-heartedly, already loving the taste of sweets from the other boy's lips.

Noah gave a little chuckle. 'Cowan is such a child' he thought, remembering the time when they won their first battle, Cowan brought a box of sweets. It was filled with gummy bears, Lindts, Rolos, M&Ms, and gumdrops.

Cowan caught Noah's attention when he slipped his hand under Noah's belt. His breath hitched.

"D-Don't!" he whimpered, but it hardly reached Cowan's ears as he left a trail of kisses down the Myth wizard's neck. His hand wrapped around his lower region, pumping slowly. Noah bucked his hips, gripping onto the other's shoulders.

"St-stop teasing!" he growled.

Cowan gave a little smirk, unzipping and pulling down Noah's pants and under clothing. He got on his knees and gave a quick glance at Noah.

His face turned red.

'Is he seriously going to do it?!" thought Noah. Cowan took it in his mouth, letting his touch brush over the tip, bobbing his head. Noah gave out a moan, gripping Cowan's shoulder.

"Stop! I'm gonna…" he was unable to finish, before he hit his climax. Cowan let it go thrown his throat before standing. He nipped Noah's neck, before saying, "My turn~"

I WILL FINISH THIS NEXT CHAPTER :D


End file.
